rihannawikinowfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Video di Rihanna Anti Era - Recensione - Rihanna Wiki Now
Recensioni ai video di Rihanna appartenenti all'album Anti, o comunque alla sua era, comprese le canzoni escluse dall'album. FourFiveSeconds - feat. Kanye West e Paul McCartney Il lato positivo di questo video è che riesce a far provare l'emozione degli artisti finché cantano, tristezza e rabbia. Questo forse anche all'effetto bianco e nero ed ai gesti di Rihanna e Kanye West, accompagnati dal leggendario Paul McCartney. Tuttavia il modo in cui è stato ripreso, minimizza un po' gli artisti, anche se non è niente di così grave. VOTO: 8 Bitch Better Have My Money Menomale che è vietato ai minori! Ma chiunque lo guardi può provare un senso di inquetitudine, specialmente nella scena finale! Il video si apre con quella che poi si rivelerà essere l'ultima scena. Inquadra una grossa panchina, dalla quale emergono due gambe nude impiastricciate di rosso. Nella prima scena vediamo una donna prepararsi a festa e salutare il marito, poi vediamo Rihanna trascinare una cassa e raggiungerla in ascensore. Rihanna e due donne a lei assocciate, caricando la cassa, il baule in macchina, dopo che Rihanna vi ha chiuso dentro la donna. La donna viene costantemente drogata. Dopo aver subito una tortura abbastanza forte, dove viene appesa al muro e lanciata avanti ed indietro, Rihanna viene vista con le altre due criminali e la sequestrata su uno yacth. La donna, anche qui drogata, sembra quasi una bambola rotta. In una delle scene seguenti, viene mostrato una sorta di festino, dove Rihanna e le altre due criminali, insieme alla donna, bevono, fumano e si drogano. Nel video ricorre vedere Rihanna al cellulare, molto spesso, come se stesse parlando con qualcuno. La scena della piscina, mostra Rihanna salutare un poliziotto, con la donna nascosta sotto un galleggiante. Rihanna torna a casa della donna, dove si trova suo marito. Rihanna lascia la cassa davanti alla porta della villa di lusso, con la donna semi-nuda dentro, inerme. Poi si prepara ad uccidere "Bitch". Il testo tradotto della canzone significa "Pu**ana è meglio che abbia i miei soldi" ma non si riferisce alla donna, ma all'uomo. Lui è in debito con lei, ed è stato legato per bene, mentre Rihanna sceglie tra un alto armamentario:coltelli, motoseghe, cesoie... Fortunatamente viene risparmiata la scena in cui l'uomo viene fatto a pezzi, ma si capisce che non fa una bella fine, quando si vedono in bianco nero le foto della scena dell'omicidio, dove si vede sangue ovunque. La scena ritorna alla panchina...Non è una panchina ma è un baule! Rihanna ci sta sopra, ricoperta di sangue e soldi, mentre fuma una canna, completamente nuda, per poi alzarsi, mentre una musica che mette davvero ansia accompagna il volto di Rihanna insaguinato. Insomma, potrebbero scriverci un bel racconto dell'orrore sul video. Il video mostra scene di violenza come normali, ed anche se in realtà non è il peggiore che Rihanna abbia fatto, queste scene sono mostruosamente potenti, restano impresse. Tuttavia io giudicherò il video in base al gusto personale, tenendo un punto in meno per il fatto che il tutto sembra essere una cosa normale, nonostante siano crimini efferati che si susseguono. Bisogna infatti tener conto del fatto che il video è stato girato davvero bene con effetto sorpresa finale. VOTO: 7/8 6/7 American Oxygen Un video bellissimo! Nei testi Rihanna non dimentica le sue origini, e nemmeno nel video, dove parla del Sogno Americano. Ci sono scene tratte da filmati e documentari, ma una delle scene più importanti del video è quella della morte di Martin Luther King. Rihanna vuole dire, attraverso il video, che il Sogno Americano è realizzabile, ed anche un altro sogno: quello di Martin Luther King, famoso è il suo discorso "I have a dream". King voleva che in America il razzismo venisse estinto. Il video mostra in alcune scene Rihanna, la quale, in un testo in alcuni punti autobiografico, parla della storia dell'America. Nel video viene anche mostrato Obama,all'inizio, ma cerca di ripercorrere l'intera storia degli Stati Uniti, partendo dal primo secondo, durante il quale si vedono delle ombre gigantesche che passano di fronte ad un edificio recante la bandiera Americana. Queste ombre,se osservate attentamente, rappresentano i vari passaggi della storia degli Stati Uniti, scena che dura pochi secondi. Il video è composto da moltissime scene diverse, alcune anche violente, come scontri con la polizia e sparatorie, o scene di soccorso, ma proprio tutti questi inserimenti brevi ma potenti, perché riescono a descrivere una storia in pochi secondi, creano un video magnifico, esaltante. L'unica pecca è che Rihanna viene vista poco. Ciò non toglie che sia uno dei migliori video che abbia fatto per quest'era. VOTO: 8/9 Work - feat. Drake Per "Work " Rihanna ha girato due video: partiamo dal primo. Un club afro-americano, alquanto sporco. Tutti i presenti sono intenzionati solo a bere, twerkare e svolgono attività banali. Sembra un video sciatto, girato in un locale per tossicodipendenti ed alcolisti, dalle luci adatte per questi scopi, frequentato anche da prostitute, perlomeno questo è quello che si intuisce dall'ambiente e dal modo di vestire delle persone nel locale. VOTO: 5 Il secondo video invece merita. Peccato che sia legato al primo, Rihanna avrebbe potuto pubblicare due video diversi, o semplicemente pubblicare solo la seconda versione. In questa Rihanna si mostra sensuale, mentre Drake la osserva ballare e mostrare il suo sex appeal su un divano. Un video che può apparire banale, ma in realtà intimo e coinvolgente. Rihanna twerka, il twerk ormai è passato di moda, è una di quelle cose che stupiscono la prima volta perché inaspettate, ma che stancano. Questo è l'unico particolare "stupido" ma essendo un video abbastanza intimo ci sta. Magari avrei visto meglio Rihanna abbracciarsi o eseguire comunque una danza sensuale con Drake per qualche secondo, piuttosto del twerk. VOTO: 7 Kiss It Better A mio avviso il miglior video ufficiale tra quelli pubblicati dal suo album del 2016, Anti. "Kiss It Better" è un brano orecchiabile, ed il video è veramente sensuale, superando le aspettative dei fan. Rihanna posa in modo bollente ed aperto di fronte alla telecamera, in un video dallo sfondo nero, scarsamente illuminato, ma dove lei ha risalto. La scena dei dadi sul suo lenzuolo bianco che la ricopre rende bene, e Rihanna, conscia della sua sensualità, maliziosamente, rende il tutto realmente hot. Rihanna è una cantante decisamente sexy. Ha basato la sua carriera non solo sulla voce, ma anche sul suo lato fisico e sessuale. Il video è un'opera d'arte, tra scatti, pose ed il suo modo di camminare nello spazio nero che la circonda, che sembra infinito, oltre che ad i colpi di vento che muovono vestiti e capelli, Rihanna fa capire che non ha perso la sua sensualità ed ha molta confidenza in essa. L'unico punto debole? Sembra quasi che Rihanna stia dicendo che in realtà la sua carriera sia basata solo sulla sessualità e non sulla voce, e questo è sbagliato, nonostante nel ponte dia un assaggio della sua voce, Rihanna sa andare più alta, e l'ha dimostrato in alcune canzoni, anche se preferisce giocare di più sul suo lato sensuale/sessuale. VOTO: 8 Needed Me - feat. DJ Mustard Assolutamente no! Se "Bitch Better Have My Money " era violento, non nemmeno paragonabile a "Needed Me", che è orrendo. Troviamo vari elementi che, sebbene facciano di questo video un piccolo cortometraggio, lo rendono orribile per il pubblico più sensibile, ma anche per molte persone. A differenza di "Kiss It Better " Rihanna qui non gioca solo sul suo aspetto, ma anche sulla voce, anche se rende di più dal vivo, molto di più. Ciò non toglie che il video sia un pattume. Rihanna appare sexy mentre osserva impassibile il mare da una villa. Nelle scene successive, la vediamo addentrarsi in un covo di criminali, di cui lei fa parte, e forse è anche una dei capi di questo gruppo. Ma è estremamente pesante e duro:uomini che indossano maschere a forma di teschio, altri dai denti dorati e dai volti terrificanti, armati di mitra, pistole, ed altre armi in una sorta di baraccopoli. Rihanna parte con un casco teschiato in moto per una spedizione punitiva. Sembra che il teschio sia il simbolo di questa gang. Armata di pistola entra in uno strip-club, dove succedono le cose che accadono in uno strip-club:droga, soldi, chiappe al vento. Rihanna entra in una stanza dove si trova un uomo tatuato, gli spara alla testa, uccidendolo. Nel video si può sentire il rumore dei proiettili che gli trapassano la carne, qualcosa di orribile non trovate? L'uomo cade a terra, il sangue è ovunque sui dollari. La storia di background spiega che Rihanna è una prostituta ricca e potente, e che quest'uomo si è innamorato di lei, senza retribuire il giusto. Rihanna uccide senza pietà.Terrificante. Il video è stato diretto da Harmony Korine, un regista che ha fatto film simili, ed è stato pubblicato in ricorrenza della festa della marijuana il 20 aprile. Il video è stato paragonato ad altre opere di successo del regista, ma ciò non toglie il fatto che crea ansia, disgusto e sentimenti contrastanti nella persona che lo guarda, immergendola in un terrificante mondo criminale, dove è presente anche sesso, droga,alcool e violenza pura. I colori, le immagini rendono questo effetto così realistico da risultare terrificante e pensare che Rihanna sia una criminale. Il peggior video di Rihanna che abbia mai visto. VOTO: 4 Sledgehammer Un video molto bello per tutti gli appassionati di fantascienza. La stessa Rihanna ne è una grande fan, l'abbiamo vista sul set di "Battleship" e più tardi su quello di "Valerian e la città dei mille pianeti". In questo caso canta la colonna sonora di "Star Trek Beyond". Il trucco è simile a quello usato dai personaggi del film, e ricorda anche qualcos'altro: E.T. di Katy Perry . Infatti la regista è la stessa, Floria Sigismondi. Le somiglianze sono nei colori e nella coreografia, la Sigismondi ha il suo modo di vedere lo spazio, e le piace condividerlo, ha una sua idea di "alieno". Ma Rihanna ha una cultura anche sciamanica alle spalle, e sembra davvero a suo agio nel fare la sciamana della canzone. Riesce ad usare una magia potente per sollevare pietre e polvere, inoltre riesce a muoversi in modo che sembra davvero alieno! Il testo, scritto da Sia, porta la voce di Rihanna alle stelle, lo volete capire sì o no che ha anche una grande e bella voce? Tornando al video, ci sono molti simboli classici di Star Trek, come l'Enterprise, la nave più importante della saga. Rihanna, che sembra una sorta di divinità primitiva ancestrale, riesce a catapultare sé stessa nello spazio, dove attende la nave, che fa rotta verso il suo volto fatto di luce. VOTO: 8/9 Love on the Brain Dispiace che l'unico ufficiale per questa canzone così bella sia quello live ai Billboard Music Awards, ma Rihanna non ha pubblicato video per questo singolo, e non possiamo tener conto dei fan video. L'esibizione la mostra con una finta pelliccia verde, simile a quella usata nell'esibizione live di "Bitch Better Have My Money". Nel video sfoggia degli occhiali futuristici, e non canta in playback, cosa che fa spesso per eseguire al meglio le coreografie. Canta sotto tende stracciate, ma che con la luce verde fanno effetto. Un'ottima coreografia, ma l'esibizione mette in luce soprattutto la voce di Rihanna. VOTO: 7 Questa è la recensione critica sui video di Anti - e sulle canzoni che dovevano esservi inserite - eseguita da Rihanna Wiki Now. La recensione ha un punto di vista soggettivo, ed è stata eseguita da Riccardo De Col. --DeCol (discussioni) 17:00, ago 28, 2018 (UTC) Categoria:Recensioni Critiche